Jonny Quest
by Altmer Annatar
Summary: Jonny, Jessie and Hadji are now in there early 20's. The enemies of the Quest team are growing but help comes from a young mysterious person… but is this person's help the kind the Quest team wants?
1. A New Ally

**Off the Coast of Maine**

At 7:00 a.m. in the morning, a tall dark Caucasian male calmly walks towards the Quest team's home. With his hands in his pant pockets, his long black trench coat being whipped around in the cold morning wind, he suddenly began walking in another direction. A few blocks away on a small mount top overlooking the Quest team's residence, was a parked dark green Hummer. A white man in his 30's in a black cap, a tight black long-sleeved sweatshirt, dark green army pants and combat boots took out a missile launcher from the back of his vehicle. Looking through pare of binoculars, he could see Jessie Bannon walking in the courtyard. Just as the man was about to aim for the compound, he was struck on the head and was knocked out.

At 6'1'' he had short dark brown hair with a short curtained hairstyle that slightly went past his ears and eyebrows. Sunglasses, a back trench coat, a dark blue collar long-sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots and looked to be about 23 or 24 years old. Taking one last look at Jessie, the young man dragged the assassin away.

**20 Minutes Later**

Miles away the dark green Hummer pulled up into an abandon warehouse just outside the city. 10 men in black combat outfits carrying machine guns and shotguns with buzzed haircuts walked up to the vehicle. No one was able to see inside since the Hummer had black tinted windows. When the driver didn't come out, the one closes to the Hammer spoke, "Did you complete the mission?" Suddenly the whole warehouse exploded, killing everyone inside and destroying the entire place. The Hummer had been packed with C4, and a few seconds later, a black 1987 Ford Crown Victoria drove past what was left of the warehouse as if the driver didn't have a care in the world.

**To be continued**


	2. Help Comes From The Shadows

**Later That Day**

The young man who had stopped the Quest's team home from being attack was driving back to his HQ. "Taking out the mercenaries who were paid to kill the Quest team was the first part, tracking the person or persons who hired them was next." Thought the young man, "At first it was thought to have been Ezekiel Rage or maybe Dr. Jeremiah Surd… but if it was Rage, he and his followers would have done it themselves, but he was killed in a thermonuclear explosion. Surd has never had that type of manpower and he's been trapped in a Questworld program for some time now. Julia and Lorenzo have been in prison, but they need to be dealt with. As it turned out, it was somebody else, somebody the Quest somewhat knew. It seems he wanted payback from the incident that happen back at Roswell a few years ago, as far as we know he doesn't have an actually name… just some MIB agent… humph…"

It annoyed him that he was even called that, "I've seen and fought the real men in black and he's far form it. The vehicle I'm driving was one of there's, it's pretty much a reminder to them to back off. Although even killing such a low ranking agent would be tricky but… well… it has to be done… it's been done before. That just leaves Dr. Zin and his two daughters, it would only be a matter of time of finding and taking them out. Although Zin should already be dead… but he always finds a way to come back."

**Two Days Later**  
**Los Angeles**

At 12:00 in the afternoon on an empty freeway, the agent from the Roswell incident with the Quest team was on his cell phone trying to uncover who took out the mercenaries he had hired. After a few minutes of conversation with unknown individuals, the agent hung up and called a hacker that he had caught two years ago who had tried to hack into the FBI's computer date files. Instead of taking him in, the agent knew he would be of more use to him. After telling the hacker to target the Quest team, the agent turned to exit off the freeway. But the exit off that freeway seemed to have a blind spot and the agent only had a second or two to see a dark blue semi truck coming right at him at full speed.

The semi truck crashed right into the agent's 91 black Chevy Cavalier and rammed it into a concrete step barrier, smashing the car completely. The vehicle looked like a crumpled up soda can. The driver of the semi truck backed away and after coming to a complete stop, the door to the truck opened and out stepped the young man in dark shades. Walking up to what was left of the agent's car, the young man went up the driver's seat and put his two right index fingers on his neck and checked his pulse. The complete stillness of his body, his mouth hanging open, and blood allover his face pretty much showed that the agent had been killed on impact. But after a few seconds of feeling no pulse or a heartbeat, the young man walked away and disappeared.

**Later That Day**

At 9:55 p.m. at night the young man was tracking down someone who was trying to hack into the Quest's teams computer system and their virtual Questworld. The young man had managed to track down the hacker to New York City's Chinatown. If the hacker was able to get in, he was going to destroy their entire system.

**Quest Compound**

"Jonny where are you going?" Asked Dr. Quest as Jonny got up from the dinner table. "Well I was going to get on Questworld and fix a few things on the system." Race then said, "But you haven't finished your dinner yet." Jonny sighed, they were eating dinner late due to there last mission and they were eating steak but his father and Race had cooked too much, the steak itself was about the size of someone's stomach and chest. "…Alright." Jonny sat back down, "But I can't promise you that I'm going to be able to finish all of this."

**New York City**  
**Chinatown**

Pulling up to an apartment building the young man had manage to get a positive identification of the hacker, he was 17 year old Caucasian male Steve Burnside, living on the first floor of room number 2. The police were already looking for him for date-raping a young woman a week ago. Inside the apartment Steve was getting annoyed with his computer, hacking into the Quest's computer system wasn't going so easily. Steve had dark red messy hair, although his real hair color was black, he had dyed it dark red but had done a poor job of it, his clothes were filthy and messy due to him sleeping in them for the past few days. "What the fuck is wrong with this thing?!" Steve shouted. Looking to his left he saw somebody standing 5 feet away, "What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

Before Steve was able to do anything he was shot with a 50. Caliber Desert Eagle handgun that blew out the back of his head. In a deep clear and steady voice the young man said, "It's an apartment… not a house." The young man had to literally hold his noise, the place smelled like the number on the door. Pushing the body off the chair he got on the computer and started to destroy the virus and his whole system. After erasing Steve's computer of everything, the young man turned to his right and started talking to someone even though there wasn't anyone else in the room, he wasn't on a cell phone and didn't have any type of earphone on, but yet he was actually speaking to someone.

"…" "Yes?" "…" "Yes." "…" "No." "…" "Alright."

The young man got up and left the apartment. The next day when the body was found, the police couldn't find any sings of a break-in or any clues to anyone being in the apartment, nor could they find any eyewitness to the crime. A phone call had been made about the crime in the early morning but the voice on the phone line sounded more like a robot's voice from a computer and they were unable to trace the call. The police also noted that the subject's computer had been wiped clean of everything and they only found fingerprints of the victim on the keyboard and no one else's. They couldn't even find the shell casing to the bullet that killed the victim.

**Unknown Location**  
**Unknown Building**

The young man walked down a long dark hallway and came up to a door that read Private. "Come in!" Answered the person from inside. The young man walked into a dark room with only one light sighting down from the sealing on a wooded chair in the middle of the room. "Hello James," said a dark male figure covered in the shadows, "Sit down, we have a few things to talk about."

**To be continued**


End file.
